monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Girl.
''This is a story compared to my OC, Greedlora and her entering Monster High for the first time. Written by Kawaii~Nerd. Plot by Kawaii~Nerd. Greedler belongs to Illumination Studios. DO NOT DELETE. '' It was a sunny day in the Truffula Tree forest. The sun was shining, the trees were healthy and the animals were having a great time. A dark shadow in a tailcoat stood outside a little house, next to an enormous factory. It was Greedler's daughter, Greedlora. ''"Hmm..no sign of The Lorax.." ''she thought, putting down her axe. Greedler put on his shades and his top-hat. Gazing at himself in the mirror, smiling like a wicked witch. He slipped on his shiny black shoes and went outside into the wildlife. His voice was some-what firm but lovely. "Hey, kiddo!" he smiled. "Hey dad! I'm starting Monster High today!" she responded. "I know! I'm so proud for you!" he said, bouncing up and down like an excited Pinkie Pie. "Okay, so I'm gonna go now..Y'know..to school". Greedlora was about to set off, until Greedler pulled her backwards. "Uh-uh-uh!" he said, waving his index finger at the 17 year old's face. "You forgot your lunch! And guess what it is?" Greedlora now thought her father was like his counterpart, The Onceler, shortly named Oncie. "What?" she asked, looking all disappointed, feeling giddy for school. "Marshmallows!" Greedler said happily, rubbing it in his daughter's face. "Thanks dad. Glad you reminded me" she grinned. "Bye now! See you tonight! Don't like the animals cause trouble". Greedler was proud for his teen daughter, about to communicate with ghastly monsters. "Good luck" he said under his breath. "Now, time to check care for business!" Greedlora was naughsty and spoilt, but with her father, she's giddy like a baby dear and really happy like Pinkie Pie! She was strolling down a path with a smile on her face. She felt her scalp for a few seconds. ''"Wait a second..Oh no! I left my hat behind! Oh, nevermind!" ''she was too powerful to be worrying about her tophat. She then made it to Monster High. Monsters everywhere. Covering up every hallway and every classroom. Greedlora gasped in disgust at the amount of people. She made her way through the crowds and to her coffin-shaped locker. She opened it then saw an Egyptian ghoul beside her. Cleo de Nile. Cleo de Nile looked back at her without saying anything. Greedlora stuffed several books inside her locker and her handbag. "You're obsessed with the colour green aren't you?" Cleo asked. "Well, yeah. And who are you?" Greedlora responded, poking her in the tummy. "Wh--! I'm Cleo de Nile! Princess of Egypt! And I have a boyfriend!" she said quickly. Greedlora looked blank then looked back at her locker. "So, you're telling me, that you think I don't have a boyfriend?" Cleo asked. "No but having a boyfriend is amazing!" The greedy girl placed a bag of marshmallows in her coffin-like locker. Despite the fact that they're wimpy human food. The egyptian teenager glared at the bag and laughed. Greedlora looked at her seriously. "What?" her voice was firm and serious. "YOU EAT MARSHMALLOWS!!" Everybody around the normie laughed and pointed at her. Greedlora got angry and upset at the same time. "STOP IT! I mean, YOU eat tenticles and YOU eat vomit! What kind of food is that?! I-" The bell rang as loud as it could. ''"Hmm. It got Sewing next. Ha! This is my chance!" ''she quickly ran to the room in her blood red heels and sat down in a wooden chair. "Now class, we're going to do some sewing. Yes, I know some guys are in here but they can give it a shot! And I see we have a new student! Greedlora, do you like sewing and knitting?" "Yes.....?" she replied silently. The class stared at her funny and laughed. "Enough with the laughing, class! Now, lets start sewing". Greedlora was going to make a famous pink scarf that her father invented, a Thneed. It has a million uses! The sewing and knitting took ages to do. Her arms felt like they were about to fall off. After all the inventing, everybody sat in silence as she stood up to show what she created. "This, my friends is a Thneed! My father created it before I was born and it also had a million uses! It can be a swim-suit, anything! It's super absorbant and it makes a brilliant hat! Me and my father's company are biggering and biggering everytime we create one! So who wants to buy one?" The ghouls and mansters were blank and silent. Draculaura jumped up from her seat, as if she were wearing springs at the bottom of her boots. "I WANT ONE!" The whole class broke into a loud class, pleading for one. Everybody gave her a dollar. Greedlora smiled happily. She clinged onto every bit of dirty green cash and let out a happy squeal. "YES! Father will be SO proud! I'm back in business!" the green girl skipped out the classroom merrily, singing a song that her father made up. "How b-a-a-d can I be? I'm just following my destiny!" she sang, placing every morsel into the locker. It was like a door but to put things inside. It was now lunch-time! Nearly every ghoul and manster were lining up for dinner. Greedlora looked over at the monsters. They all grinned and waved at her. She was not a demanted ghoul that craves marshmallows. She took out her marshmallows and flipped her left hand. "Pah! Who needs dinner when I've got loads of buddies to eat! Marshmallows!" Cleo de Nile was the only one that didn't greet her. She sneered at the human and nudged Ghoulia for no reason. Greedlora felt something kick her leg. She looked puzzled then grabbed whatever it was. "Pipsqueak?" she whispered. "What are you doing here? Did you follow me?!" Pipsqueak shook his head. The 17 year old stuck her head back under the lunch table. "FATHER?!" she snapped angrily. "What are you doing here? I'm trying to have LUNCH!" "Relax, kiddo. I'm just hear to say Hi. So, are you enjoying it here?" Greedler smiled. He now sounded loving like his ego, Onceler. "Umm...not quite" Greedlora responded. "Hey look! Greedlora has a boyfriend!" a manster called out, pointing. Everybody snickered. Apart from the people that wanted a Thneed. Draculaura played about with hers. It was like a snake wrapped around your neck. Greedler stood up then cleared his throat. "FYI, this is my daughter!" Everybody gasped. "You're father works here?" Clawdeen asked surprisingly. Greedlora looked at her father then done a Poker Face. "Dad, you don't!" "Actually...I just got hired. It's so I can take care of my baby and see that she's not getting bullied. I'm also a new teacher! So stop treating her terrible and become more responsible then acting like kids in a playground!" Greedlora tugged onto her tall father's coat. He looked down at her and her marshmallows. "What?" he said, folding his arms. "You're embarrassing me!" she hissed. Greedler done a little pathetic handflip and snickered, "There's no need to be, darling! I'm the bestest father in the world! And the best teacher!" "You just got hired. You don't know that yet" Greedlora replied. She was not to so giddy and more like down in the dumps. "Oh, I do! I am a successful money-making rich man with two businesses on my hands!" the man said. He snapped his fingers then strolled all the way to the class he's teaching. The other students followed him like prey. Frowning and sighing. They can't stand him already. Maybe because he's a vile but sexy man that's a normie that craves green things. Money, green clothes, green shoes, money, money and more money. Greedler sat down silently at his wide wooden desk. He placed a picture of his daughter and a figure of a Truffula Tree. Also, a Lorax bobble head toy. His head was bouncing up and down all the way through his silence. "Now class! I am Greedler, but please call me Mr Greedler or Mr G. I have a daughter that just started this school today. I created the Thneeds, created a big factory and had to be stranded with that good-for-nothing peanut with the moustache!" Greedlora was so humiliated. Being watched by her father..that must be the beginning of a depressed life. Stuck with stubborn creatures, stuck with an over-protective father and being stalked by Pipsqueak. The little baby Bar-ba-Loot (bear from The Lorax). What's next? The singing fishes following her? She went to face the wall with shame. "I'm going to ask you all a question..Have any of you monsters heard of me? If so, I'll give you a marshmallow". A hand was raised. "Yes, doll?" he smiled. "I've heard of you. You're that Onceler guy that chopped down all the trees". "Uh-uh-uh! That was my alter ego, Onceler. And I did not chop down all the trees! There's loads left! Thanks for sharing though! Here, have a marshmallow. Oh! And my phone number just in case you're troubled". The student was a shy girl called Ariel Ramas. She blushed red as she gazed at the little white object. She placed the piece of card into her bag. A hand slipped under her desk and stole the number. It was SlenderGirl. She had no eyes or mouth, but she can see and talk. She scanned the room and went out the classroom. It was now time to go home. Greedlora was ashamed about her good for nothing father. "HOW ARE YOU EMBARASS ME!" she yelled, hitting Greedler around the face. He was in shock. His eyes went watery and his palms were shaking. "YEAH, GO ON CRY". "I--It's just that....you've never slapped me around the face before..." His face was tomatoe red and his body was shaking. He was fuming! "HOW DARE YOU HIT ME YOUNG LADY!!" Greedler snapped with fury. He grabbed the teen by the arm and smacked her silly. Greedlora was lying on the pathment, trembling and sobbing. "D--dad..? I'm so sorry.." She stood up, still shaking. "What kind of father are you?" she asked, spitting at the tall and slender guy. Greedler took off his hat and held it against his chest as he watched the girl walk off back to the forest. Greedlora made it to the forest. She hugged a bear then went to her bedroom, sulking. She picked up her dad's phone and picked up a hammer in the other hand. The phone rang constantly. Greedlora answered the call. "Hello?" "I am going to bomb your house and murder all the animals. If you don't leave, I'll have to kill you, along with your father. If you leave the forest, I won't cause any harm. Because I know how wimpy you are. Greedlora.." "H--How did you know my name?? And who is this?" The person cut her off. The 17 year old dropped the phone in shock and cried even more. Greedler felt like he was now invisible. Greedlora was right. What kind of father is he? A depressing and miserable father. He felt something tug at the back of his tailcoat. He looked behind him. It was his daughter. "I am so sorry, darling. I'll try and get sacked from Monster High and I'll do anything you want me too! I'm just sooo sorry!" he sobbed, clinging onto her slim body. "Dad! Somebody's about to bomb our house and murder all the animals in the wildlife! We've got to go, before they do it! And they're doing it today. Don't know which time though. I'm guessing it could be 5 minutes later!" The back-door creaked open. The mysterious shadow slipped in the circular bomb and ran off with saying a single word. "We've got to move!" Greedler responded. The bomb went off. They were running out of the house. Greedlora was screaming and there was nothing from her dad. By the looks of it, he was dead. Greedlora was trembling with fear. "No..." The murderer returned whilst the green girl cried on her father's body. The killer was SlenderGirl! She stood there with a sharp knife in her hand. Greedlora gasped in shock. "YOU! YOU KILLED MY FATHER!!" she picked up an axe and aimed it at SlenderGirl's forehead. She whipped it out of her palm and went behind her. Greedlora looked behind her and saw her. The axe was lying on the ground in pain. SlenderGirl pointed the knife at the other girl's head. She shrieked as loud as she could. A figure picked up the axe and destroyed the girl with no eyes or mouth. "Dad? DAD!!" Greedlora jumped up and down, then skipped up to her father. His shades were dirty but he also had several bruises. He was not dead. He survived the bomb! They hugged and it nearly went on forever. "I thought you were dead!" "No, I wasn't. But I am so glad you're safe and still alive.." Greedler could've lost the most important treasure of all. His daughter. His only child that was raised perfectly. He remembered the time when his teenage daughter was a child. She swallowed a toy car's wheel and ended up in hospital, getting her throat cut open to remove the thin wheel. And the time when she said her first word. First steps, first tooth and first day she started Primary School. Greedler was a handsome man with a beautiful daughter. Greedlora was a special gift. A very special gift. Daughters and fathers usually don't get along, but these two do. Greedlora was happy being an only child. If there was another, they'd be more important and she'd be left out. Greedler let go of her and smiled. He got out some building tools and asked his daughter to join as well. They mended the house and everything was back to normal. The next day, Greedlora was served with pancakes, smothered in golden syrup. And a side of ice-cream with marshmallows on top. It was the weekend. Saturday. Greedler was always pleasing his daughter and would never let her go. He could hold onto her for a million years. Pipsqueak sat on Greedlora's bed, posing like a teddy bear. Rainbows everywhere and colourful trees. The fish were singing away and greeting the teen. Greedlora climbed on top a Red Truffula Tree smiling at her parent. Greedler climbed up a Purple tree, near to Greedlora's. They grinned and waved at eachother. Another memory flashed into Greedler's mind. When Greedlora was 4, she'd always play Hide And Seek, Tag, Musical Chairs and Dress Up. Her first favourite was dressing up. One time, she dressed up as Dora, pretending to explore and talk in a little bit of Spanish. Category:Kawaii~Nerd STORIES Category:Fanfiction